El orgullo de los Malfoy
by PukitChan
Summary: Todo Malfoy que se precie de serlo, al llegar a Hogwarts deberá ir a Slytherin. Pero ¿y si no ocurriera así? / Este fic participa en el reto "House Swap!" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.


Harry Potter, sus personajes y el universo que lo rodea pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto por simple placer y diversión.

Este fic participa en el reto "House Swap!" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.

**Advertencias:** _What if…? _

**Escenario:** ¿Y si Draco Malfoy hubiese sido seleccionado para Hufflepuff?

* * *

><p><strong>El orgullo de los Malfoy<strong>

Por:

PukitChan

Durante siglos, cuando se llegaba a la edad, cada miembro de la familia Malfoy era seleccionado para Slytherin. Como si aquello se tratara de un antiguo y elaborado ritual, no hacía falta que el sombrero seleccionador cantara una ridícula canción, nombrando las virtudes de todas las casas; cualquiera sabía que los niños rubios, de ojos fríos y con ideas de superioridad, solo tenían una opción, aún si ésta no fuera la correcta. Solo existía una casa que pondría en alto el honor de su familia.

Los Malfoy únicamente pertenecían a Slytherin.

Quizá por eso, mientras observaba al sombrero debatir la elección de una niña gorda, Draco Malfoy no sentía miedo. Sus padres le habían dicho que, después de la cena, les escribiera una carta desde las mazmorras: obviamente, su camino ya estaba decidido. A su lado, Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe intercambiaban nerviosas palabras. Draco sintió lástima por los padres de esos niños. Si él tuviera unos hijos como ellos (gordos, feos, torpes e inútiles) los hubiera abandonado en el mundo muggle. Su padre decía que ellos también terminarían en Slytherin, pero Draco pensaba exactamente lo contrario: tan solo con verlos, sabía que iría a parar a una de las casas más inútiles de todas, Hufflepuff.

Era natural que Crabbe y Goyle tuvieran miedo. Ellos mismos sabían que no estaban hechos para Slytherin.

—Malfoy, Draco.

Adelantándose a su nombre, Draco caminó orgulloso. Por la mirada que la profesora McGonagall le dirigió, seguramente pensaba que aquello era también una pérdida de tiempo. No obstante, en afán de seguir las normas, la mujer permitió que se sentara en el taburete mientras colocaba el sombrero. Cuando eso ocurrió, la visión del Gran Comedor desapareció, siendo remplazada por una absoluta oscuridad. Al parecer, el sombrero cubría sus ojos.

—Date prisa —ordenó Malfoy en su mente, sabiendo que así era como funcionaban las cosas. No obstante, el sombrero permanecía en silencio, como si repentinamente hubiera olvidado cómo se pronunciaba Slytherin en voz alta—. ¡Ey, reacciona!

—Interesante —fue cuanto dijo cuando decidió hablar—. Aunque no lo suficiente.

—Deja de susurrar sobre mi oído y di Slytherin.

—¿Ansioso? Es natural, sobre todo cuando estás tan aterrado.

—¡Y-Yo no tengo miedo! —balbuceó.

—Y mentiroso, además —añadió el sombrero. Luego, suavizando su voz hasta hacerla casi amable continúo—: Te esfuerzas para ser digno de tu apellido, cada día luchas más que todos. La lealtad hacia tu familia es inquebrantable, aunque quizás eso pueda llevarte a caminos inadecuados. No, tú no estás lleno de ambición, muchacho, puedo verlo. Estás lleno de deseos de justicia.

—¡Sólo di mi casa!

El sombrero pareció reír.

—Slytherin, por crianza, pero no por naturaleza. Y tú, niño, no eres el primero que ha caído en esta casa, aunque muchos probablemente te lo hayan negado.

—¡Toda mi familia ha ido a Slytherin!

El sombrero no continuó hablándole, pero Draco lo sintió removerse en su cabeza, listo para su veredicto. Esperó pacientemente, mientras intentaba inútilmente mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Entonces, el sombrero gritó:

—¡Hufflepuff!

En un principio, Draco creyó que aquello que se escuchaba por el Gran Comedor era ruidos de reclamos. Tardó unos segundos, mientras se quitaba el sombrero con sus manos temblorosas, darse cuenta de que en realidad eran aplausos ofrecidos por la mesa de los tejones. Miró hacia Slytherin y estos parecían impasibles, fríos, serenos. Todos lo que debían ser, pero que él no era.

Camino hacia la casa que le daba la bienvenida. Aún sin creerlo, y palideciendo de gravedad, se sentó en la mesa. Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con un montón de miradas curiosas, pero sonrientes que parecían estar feliz de que estuviera ahí. Ellos no se parecían en nada a las frías miradas que estaba acostumbrado a recibir.

—Hola, Malfoy —saludó una vocecita a su lado. Un muchacho, menos rubio y de cara redonda, lo miró. Draco lo conocía, porque al ser también un sangre pura, sus familias habían coincidido en más de una ocasión. Se trataba de Ernie Macmillan, y a juzgar por su expresión de tonto, no esperaba que estuvieran juntos en Hogwarts—. ¡Tú en Hufflepuff! —susurró, porque la ceremonia de selección continuaba, pero ni siquiera eso consiguió ocultar el tono asombrado de su voz—. Eso es bastante inesperado.

Draco quiso decirle que el sombrero estaba en un error y que, en realidad, todo aquello se trataba de una pesadilla que se sentía absurdamente real. Sin embargo, no dijo nada porque Ernie sonrió y recargó sus dos brazos sobre la mesa, para que pudiera apoyar cómodamente su barbilla.

—Quieres irte, ¿uh? No te culpo. Yo también.

—¿Te quieres ir aquí? —preguntó Draco, sintiéndose sorprendido de que no fuera el único que pensaba eso.

—¡Claro que me quiero ir! Es decir, es Hufflepuff —dijo Ernie divertido, arrugando su nariz—. Yo quería quedar en Ravenclaw, ya sabes, por todas esas cosas de ser inteligente y eso. En cambio, el tonto sombrero me mandó aquí, diciendo no sé qué sobre la amistad y el apoyo… bueno, supongo que está bien, pero no es divertido.

—¿Pueden callarse? —pidió una niña (la gorda que Draco había visto al principio) mientras les dedicaba una mirada cansada. Draco se preguntó si existía alguien que realmente quisiera estar ahí.

—Claro —susurró Ernie mientras ponían a Blaise Zabini en Slytherin—, como ella está taaaaan entusiasmada…

Poco después, la cena comenzó. Era deliciosa, pero Draco no tenía hambre. De vez en cuando, lanzaba miradas de reojo a Slytherin y se preguntaba cómo dos idiotas como lo eran Crabbe y Goyle habían terminado en esa casa y él (¡Draco Malfoy!) había terminando bebiendo jugo de calabaza con un montón de ñoños.

—Deberíamos fugarnos —sugirió repentinamente Draco, mientras miraba la manzana amarilla que estaba en una solitaria bandeja de oro—. Irnos de Hogwarts.

—¡Es una estupenda idea! —exclamó Ernie, mirando a su alrededor para que nadie, ni siquiera Hannah, los pudieran oír—. Podemos esperar justo después de que nos lleven a las habitaciones. ¡No debe ser tan difícil salir de aquí!

Por supuesto, aquellos eran los planes de dos niños caprichosos, pero que pensaban llevarlos a cabo. A fin de cuentas, Draco no tendría el valor de escribirle a sus padres desde los dormitorios de Hufflepuff. Se los informaría hasta que, después de huir, llegara a la mansión Malfoy. Quizá aún podría ser mandado a Durmstrang. Con la influencia de su padre, era una gran posibilidad.

—Hagámoslo.

Fieles a sus ideas, cuando descubrieron que los dormitorios de Hufflepuff estaban cerca de la cocina, Ernie y Draco esperaron hasta que sus compañeros de habitación estuvieran roncando. Para garantizar su fuga perfecta, Ernie colocó varias almohadas debajo de sus cobertores, en caso de que alguno de sus compañeros despertara. Era mejor fingir que había alguien deforme allí, que encontrar las camas vacías.

Salir de la sala común de Hufflepuff fue, relativamente fácil. No había nadie rondado, y aunque terriblemente cálida, Draco se negó el capricho de acomodarse frente a la chimenea. Tenía que escapar de allí.

Armados con velas en sus manos y sus baúles pesados, Ernie y Draco caminaron por el amplio pasillo y giraron hacia la izquierda. Tardaron dos minutos en perderse. Anduvieron lo que les pareció un largo trayecto, convencidos de que pronto encontrarían la salida, cuando optaron por sentarse. Fugarse era más complicado de lo que parecía.

—¿Por qué no querías estar en Hufflepuff, Malfoy? —preguntó Ernie. Draco miró sus zapatos.

—Porque toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin. Se supone que yo soy un Slytherin.

—Podrías ser un Slytherin infiltrado en Hufflepuff —replicó Ernie, divertido. Sin embargo, al mirar el semblante triste de Draco, se apresuró a decir—: Oye, no es tan grave. Nuestros padres no nos mataron ni nada de eso.

—Los míos sí. Ellos estaban seguros de que iría a Slytherin. Y ahora estoy aquí, intentando huir contigo de Hufflepuff.

Ernie hizo una mueca que en otro momento hubiera resultado cómica, pero que ahora solo parecía como si padeciera un terrible dolor de estómago y necesitara con urgencia un baño.

—Eres raro.

—No quiero serlo —reprochó Draco, con los ojos llorosos. Ernie se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no. Igual sigues siendo un Malfoy.

Draco lo miró unos instantes. Fue en ese momento cuando escucharon unos pasos, Presos del pánico, intentaron esconderse, pero solo lograron chocar el uno con el otro, que las velas cayeran y que sus baúles hicieran un terrible ruido. Los pasos se dirigieron hacia ellos y pronto, una intensa luz brilló sobre sus rostros.

—Los encontré —dijo una aliviada mujer regordeta que facciones amables—. Señores Malfoy y Macmillan, ¿en qué estaban pensando al salir de su sala común a estas horas de la noche?

Resultó ser que Pomona Sprout, la amable y regordeta mujer, era la jefa de Hufflepuff y que había sido alertada por los elfos de las cocinas, quienes vieron a los chiquillos salir. Fue severa al llevarlos de vuelta a la sala común, pero sonrió cuando entraron a ella. Draco entendía por qué: era un lugar increíblemente cálido y era difícil no sentirse bien en ese lugar. Les dio un ligero regaño y un castigo que consistía en ayudarla en los invernaderos, pero Draco se sorprendió cuando, en lugar de mandarlos a ambos a sus camas, solo obligó a Ernie. Draco, incómodo por quedarse solo con la mujer, esperó un discurso sobre su apellido.

—Señor Malfoy, míreme —pidió la profesora. Draco así lo hizo y notó que ella traía una carta—. Hace unas horas, sus padres le enviaron esto al profesor Snape. Él es el jefe de Slytherin. Al parecer estaban preocupados de que no les hubiera escrito.

Bajo la luz de la chimenea, Draco se sonrojó, pero la profesora Sprout fue lo bastante amable para no señalarlo.

—¿Quiere que hable con sus padres para explicarle la situación?

Draco la miró asombrado.

—¿Lo… lo haría?

—Claro —dijo ella, sonriendo—. Entiendo que… deba ser difícil para usted. Pero le recuerdo que esta no es una mala casa y que se tendrá que enfrentar a sus padres en algún momento.

Al escuchar hablar así a la profesora, Draco recordó a Ernie y las palabras que le había dicho en la fuga. No le gustaba donde estaba, y probablemente nunca le gustaría. Sería difícil adaptarse a ello, pero tenía razón en algo.

—No —se sorprendió Draco pronunciando—. Soy un Malfoy, después de todo.

Y Pomona Sprout sonrió, entregándole la carta.

—Hará sentir orgulloso a sus padres, señor Malfoy. Estoy segura.

Draco no estaba seguro de ello. Y probablemente, sus padres no estarían orgullosos de él esa noche, pero lo intentaría. Ya lo había intentado antes, ¿no? Demostraría que no necesitaba (aunque le gustaría) ser de Slytherin para ser un buen Malfoy.

Solo necesitaba demostrarlo. Aunque eso, sin darse, en el futuro pudiera traerle los mismos problemas que hubiera tenido si estuviera en Slytherin.

_Algunas cosas, sin importar cuánto se desviaran, no perdían su camino._

_Pero podía intentar mejorar ese destino._

* * *

><p><strong>Autora al habla: <strong>Lo admito. Disfruté un montón escribir esto. *-* Fue tan genial imaginármelo de esta manera. Creo que me encantó un poco más de lo que debería. ¡En fin!

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un review para esta historia! **

**¡Mucha suerte a todos los participantes del reto! **

**¡Saludos, besos y excelente inicio de semana!**


End file.
